shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Devil Fruits
Hey, I was thinking about Devil Fruits and I really want to start a discussion about something, specifically Logias. During one of my checks, I've noticed that there were a lot of Logias that really do not fit the Logia specifications. Look at this page (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Logia) for what they are. Mainly there are many Logias that should not be logias, as they are not a natural element or a force of nature. To go along with that, another question arises: how specific can Logias be. As an example (no offence to any users), there is a rock and a granite logia. One is a generally rock and the other is a specific kind of rock. Logically, wouldn't that be too close? Sorry if I'm being a stickler and a pain in the ass, I just want to try and make the wiki more organized and "realistic" (well realistic for the OP world). I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. 22:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Here is a list of some Logias in question: Henko Henko no Mi (Shapeshifting, not elemental or force of nature) Hone Hone no Mi (Bone, not elemental or force of nature) Koin Koin no Mi (Coins/Currency, not elemental or force of nature) Take Take no Mi (the acutal power steals ability, not alter body, on a side note, it should have a better name) Mimic Mimic no Mi (Power steals ability, not alter body, plus close to Take Take no Mi) Tenki Tenki no Mi (explanation would make it Paramecia, weather is too broad a term to confine to one form) Iwa Iwa no Mi (Rock) Kako Kako no Mi (Granite, a form of rock) Luna Luna no Mi (Moonlight, however the user is inactive) Neicha Neicha no Mi (Nature, close to Plant/Wood) Shokubutsu Shokubutsu no Mi (Plant, close to Nature/Wood) Tama Tama no Mi (Soul, kinda close to Yomi Yomi no Mi... debatable) Tsuki Tsuki no Mi (Moonlight, explanation would make it a Paramecia) Uddo Uddo no Mi (Wood, close to Plant/Nature) 01:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think that the Iwa Iwa no Mi, and Uddo Uddo no Mi fit the Logia description. There should be no problems with those two. The Kako Kako no Mi, I think is like part of the Iwa Iwa no Mi. The Luna Luna and Tsuki Tsuki could be a Logia, similar to the Hika Hika no Mi but with opposite powers. Generalzer0 01:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) with the whole Rock thing you can refer it as a similarity with Mr 1's metal fruit, The fact Mr 1 was a Paramecia proves Rock can be a paramecia in my own theory. 1NF3RNO 01:46, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the Iwa Iwa no Mi and Uddo Uddo no Mi are fit to be logias, but they are there to show that there is a rock and wood. Kako Kako is there because it is a form of rock, and since we have a rock logia, wouldn't it be essentially the same thing, only specific. Same for the Uddo Uddo, Shokubutsu Shokubutsu and Neicha Neicha; Neicha is nature and would be the same as Uddo and Shokubutsu, and Shokubutsu is plants which would also include wood. They're there to show that they are in essense the same and should be considered for alterations. As stated, the Tsuki Tsuki's description is more like a paramecia, but is a logia, and if changed to a logia, it would be conflicting with Luna Luna, which is why Luna Luna is there. And yeah rock can be a paramecia, however, it can be a logia as well, and there are essentially two of them (one rock in general and one specific type of rock) which is essentially the issue. 02:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think that Neicha Neicha is fit to be a Logia 'cause Logia is a force of nature, not nature itself. It's like blending into nature so, it's more like a Paramecia. You're right about Uddo Uddo and Shokubutsu Shokubutsu, I forgot to mention that. Tsuki Tsuki should stay Logia 'cause Luna Luna's powers are more Parameica. Generalzer0 02:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Agreed on Neicha Neicha. Actually upon rereading Tsuki Tsuki and Luna Luna, they both seem to be more paramecia in description as neither permits the user to transform into moonlight, but rather manipulate it or grow more powerful under it. 02:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) So, is Neicha Neicha gonna be change to Paramecia or...? Now that we solved the problem with the Tsuki Tsuki and Luna Luna being Logia, we have another problem, they both have abilities atrributed with moonlight but with different powers. Generalzer0 02:42, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Personally I'd like to see Neicha Neicha changed, but I'll leave that up to either the creator or FMF. And yeah now we have the moonlight DF problem... However, one of the users hasn't been active since May 29, so... If I had it my way, I'd say send a message and if they don't respond in a week, we could delete/give it to someone else. But I'm not in charge so, we'll see. Maybe the other would be willing to change their's. Which does actually bring up another "problem" in the amount of inactive users and their pages. I've noticed, particularly in looking over the logias, there are several created by users that have no more than 30 edits, and have not been on in several months, which is a shame and a waste of perfectly good characters and DFs... 03:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) The Neicha Neicha no Mi belongs to Senshi, so we should ask her about it. Maybe the fruit has actual Logia powers but Senshi just didn't put in enough information. The Tsuki Tsuki was created by Xramos and he is willingly giving it to anyone who asks for it, so it shouldn't be a problem if we ask him to change it. It's true what you said about the inactive users, maybe we can give their DFs up for grabs but that should be decided by the creator or FMF. Generalzer0 13:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, we'll have to talk to Senshi about that, and Xramos would probably be willing to edit it or have one of us edit it. I did kinda talk to FMF about the inactive user problem (convo here: User_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/MARINES EMERGENCY MEETING) and he didn't really bite, but I he may change his mind, or I didn't explain it well there. We'd probably have to go through him or Roa (though he's not really around much lately) since the page creators are inactive and probably wouldn't respond to our messages. I'll bring it up in a few weeks either in a forum or blog and see what people think. 19:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, should we bring Senshi and Xramos here or just write on their talk pages? How about we just get FMF here to talk about the problem with in active users? Generalzer0 23:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) We could probably just write on their talk pages. We could bring him here, but it would probably be better if it there were an offical forum/page about that in case there should happen to be a vote or something. Plus it would be good to do that for keeping records. Actually, I was thinking about having Roa put this on the Community Messages so more people will see this and might join in and give there opinion. 03:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC)